


Dog(s)?

by doo_doo_time



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel), AFTERL!FE
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fluff, Wholesome, day, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doo_doo_time/pseuds/doo_doo_time
Summary: Day gets a little jealous of the new dog, but he always gets his way in the end.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dog(s)?

The manager stood outside the door to the Noctu dorm, hiding a small box behind her back. She was worried her surprise would reveal itself, but to her relief, the noise coming from the room was as loud and chaotic as usual. She knocked as hard as she could, and a moment later, the door opened slowly. 

"Oh, miss manager! Sorry they're- well, I don't know what they're doing." Nine was nervously peering out from inside, trying to hide the scene behind him with his body. Aitachi was climbing on Kirr's back, who was trying to shake him off by any means necessary. They were knocking over everything in sight; bits of cloth, broken glass, and other casualties of the battle were scattered all over the floor. Day was standing in the corner, half cheering, and half worrying about the destruction his roommates were causing. 

"Hey, Day!" The manager yelled, dodging a pillow that was suddenly tossed towards the door. "I've got something to show you, follow me!" He looked relieved, and eagerly ran to the door to escape the always-dangerous dorm room. The manager gave Nine a small, apologetic nod before shutting the door again. 

"So, Miss Manager," Day beamed, placing his hands on his hips. "What do you have to show me? Is it a gift for me? I'm so excited I can't even-"

"Woah, slow down Day," the manager laughed, patting his shoulder while keeping the box hidden. "I've got someone I want you to meet." As if on cue, a tiny yip sounded from behind her back. The manager revealed the box, which was now shaking and shifting in her hands. Just then, a tiny white head popped out the top. 

"A puppy! Oh wow! It's so cute! And little!" Day leaned down to look the tiny dog in the eyes, as it licked his nose in response. 

"Her name is Baby," the manager smiled, watching the two greet each other with equal energy. "Do you want to play with her outside?"

"Yes! Let's go play!"

*****

The manager watched as Day rolled around in the dirt with the dog, not bothering to worry about how messy his uniform was getting. It was hard not to laugh at the sight of a 6ft tall man playing on the same level as a tiny white puppy, but it was more cute than anything. 

"C'mere, Baby!" The manager called, waving a frisbee in the air. Both Day and the puppy both came running, earning a laugh from her.

"Day, the frisbee is for the puppy," she smiled, shaking her head at him before tossing the frisbee. "Good girl! Go get it!" While the puppy ran off to retrieve the toy, the manager couldn't help but notice a look of sadness on Day's face. Of course, he quickly got over his slump when the dog brought the toy back, and it was his turn to throw it. 

Hours passed in this way, with Day and the puppy playing together, as the manager observed from nearby. Before long, the sun was beginning to set and it was time to go inside. 

"Day, it's time for dinner," the manager yawned, stretching her arms. "Let's go feed Baby. You really tired her out so I'm sure she's hungry." 

"Okay!" Day grinned, and hurried to catch up with the manager. 

*****

The manager led Day to the kitchen, where the dog food she'd purchased before was waiting. After emptying some into a dish, she held the puppy in her lap while it ate. Once again, Day seemed to stare at her longingly. 

"Day, is something wrong?" The manager frowned, watching Day's shoulders slump as he pouted. It wasn't like him to act so sad- usually, he was an unstoppable force of positive energy. 

"You're giving her so much attention," he whined, turning his head away. "What if you start to like her more than me?" Day shifted, trying not to make eye contact with the manager. 

"Awww, Day, you know this dog could never come close to being as special as you are, right?" The manager sighed, placing the puppy on the floor. "Here, you can come lay in my lap instead if you'd like." Day's eyes lit up like stars, as he nearly scurried across the floor to get to her. Without thinking about his size, he flopped onto the manager's lap and stared up at her. 

"You're so warm! Thank you, miss manager!" Day smiled brightly, while the manager tried not to be crushed under his weight. He really was just like a big dog: completely unaware of his size when trying to cuddle. 

"Ack, don't lean on me so much-" the manager huffed. "It's a little hard to breathe-" she stopped, seeing the sad puppy-eyed look on Day's face return again. "Ah- never mind! It's ok," she sighed, running her hands through his hair. Day closed his eyes happily, snuggling closer to the manager and nudging her hand as she pet his head. 

"I need lots of praise, too," Day whispered, as if he didn't really want her to hear.

"My sweet Day," the manager giggled, turning his head towards her. "You're a good boy, the BEST boy, ok? And you'll always be more precious to me than anything else." 

"Yay! Thank you, miss manager!" Day yawned, as his muscles loosened and relaxed into the manager's grip. The manager was about to speak again, but a small snore broke her thoughts. 

"Oh my, he really did tire himself out, didn't he Baby?" The manager looked at the puppy, who had just finished her food. "I guess we're all sleeping here tonight." The puppy stretched before walking over and climbing onto Day, completing the cuddle pile. It was a bit strange to sleep on the kitchen floor but, then again, Day was a strange person.

And the manager wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
